A Smallville poem
by jedikatie
Summary: A poem about the first four seasons of the show.


A Smallville poem

By Jedikatie

Rating: G

Summary: It's just a poem about the four seasons of the show so far…

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or its characters. But if Jonathan ever becomes available, I'll take him… ;)

From far across the depths of space,  
Came a young survivor of a doomed race.  
Found by a couple, loving, kind and true,  
The young boy over the years grew.

His unusual abilities did astound Mom and Dad,  
From lifting a heavy bed over his head as a small lad,  
To zipping through cornfields faster than they could see,  
Heat and x-ray vision, flying too, all eventually came to be.

But his alien nature they did hide,  
Protecting him from the dangers outside.  
Until the day came when the young teen needed to know,  
How, with nary a scratch, could he survive a speeding car's blow?

Then Dad admitted, implied more than said,  
That the teen was not from Earth, but an alien instead.  
Disbelieving at first, but faced with proof--  
A ship in the storm cellar, not under the attic roof.

Young Clark was forced to accept that it was true,  
And his wonderings about his birth parents began anew.  
Time passed, and the octagonal key was found,  
And a nosy reporter did snoop around.

The key lost once again, reappears in an unexpected spot,  
Finding it, Martha palms and buries it in her old flour pot.  
Illness caused by mutated spores nearly cost her her life,  
And nearly left Jonathan without son or wife.

But swift action by both father and son,  
And the key and ship were made one.  
Healing light did turn dark night into day,  
Saving Martha and Clark on the way.

Billionaires' interest in Clark is peaked,  
The young man first Lionel, then Lex, now Dr. Swann did seek.  
What secrets does this teen hold?  
Lionel's plans are crafty and bold.

Lex through friendship the mystery tries to unlock,  
But Clark about his powers remains silent as a rock.  
Dr. Swann offers what Clark most desires,  
Info about his world's fate straight from his sire.

Clark, with key in hand and Dad at his side,  
Opens the ship to reveal the message inside.  
Jor-El's plan for Clark to rule mankind,  
Was not at all what he expected to find.

In denial, Clark tried to forget what he heard,  
To live his life his way, not by Jor-El's word.  
But he remembered, and the fear grew,  
Until he decided what he must do.

Kryptonite key in hand, into the cellar he went,  
Intent on destroying the ship was Clark Kent.  
Unheeding of his biological father's warning,  
The explosion caused his adopted parents' mourning.

Faced with the horror of what he'd done--  
Taking the life of an unborn child--Clark did run.  
To lose his guilt, he put on a red-K ring,  
And fled to Metropolis, where he lived like a king.

Jonathan bargained with Jor-El for his son's return,  
What he promised he didn't intend for Clark to learn.  
Father and son in Lionel's office did meet, falling from a great height,  
But Clark couldn't kill him, and Jonathan's powers left in a bright light.

Come home, Clark tried to resume the life he once knew,  
Uncertain if he wanted to stay or run anew.  
Jonathan over time from his family withdrew,  
Afraid Clark might discover what he vowed to do.

But Kara came and forced him to tell,  
What exactly Jonathan had promised to Jor-El.  
Clark offered himself in the cave to protect his dad,  
Three months passed with Martha very sad.

Jonathan in a coma and her son lost,  
Martha didn't think it was worth the cost.  
Kal-El returned, no longer Clark,  
And Lois found him in a field in the dark.

Martha with Dr. Crosby's help did set things right,  
Black-K crystal to aid Clark in his fight.  
Defeating Kal-El, Clark was freed,  
And Jonathan awoke, all with this one deed.

Witches, stones and silliness then did ensue,  
Over the past season, liked by so few.  
But in the finale, some promising scenes--  
Meteors and a ship, or is it just in Clark's dreams?

The answers will hopefully come in season five,  
Are Martha and Jonathan even still alive?  
Who is in the alien ship Lana found,  
And did Lex see where Clark was bound?

What's up with Lionel, acting so weird?  
Is Lex's 33.1 something to be feared?  
All this and more we hope to see,  
Coming soon on our TV.


End file.
